scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Scribbler Smackdown: Battle Royale
Overview Scribbler Smackdown: Battle Royale is a sequel to William's series old Miiverse series, Scribbler Smackdown. The series was a collaborative effort by both William and Carson, however, Carson ended up doing most of the work because he's the responsible one. The premise of the series is quite similar to the original Scribbler Smackdown, which was based off of Screw Attack's Death Battle, where two characters fight to the death. However this time, the series has a twist, being based off of the recently popularized Battle Royale format seen in games such as ''Fortnite, ''and ''PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds, ''pitting many different Scribbler characters against one another until there's only one man standing. Conception The idea for Scribbler Smackdown: Battle Royale was originally conceived by Carson on August 21st, 2018, sending William a message through discord, stating: "Hey. What if you redid Scribbler Smackdown...but as a Battle Royale" William immediately fell in love with the idea, and Carson quickly got to work on brainstorming, creating early assets for the series such as the title card and backgrounds, and making a private discord server for production of the series. After the initial days of the series' development, Carson and William decided it would be best to release the series on November 7th, 2018, the one year anniversary of the Miiverse shutdown. This date seemed fitting and symbolic and also gave Carson and William more than enough time to prepare the series in advance. Despite being provided plenty of time to work on the series, work ended up coming down to the last minute after the two of them procrastinated on the series for about 2 months, with Carson throwing together the first parts of the series the day before the one-year anniversary. Characters The following is a list of every character in Scribbler Smackdown: Battle Royale, as well as the character's creator and the role the character played in the series: * Scratch (Made by Carson) (Combatant) * Scorch (Made by Carson) (Combatant) * Screet (Made by Carson) (Combatant) * Scale (Made by Carson) (Combatant) * Holy Knight (Made by MetaKnight) (Combatant) * Rebirth (Made by Rebirth) (Combatant) * Shaderp (Made by Samuel) (Combatant) * William (Made by William) (Combatant) * Rick (Made by Rick) (Combatant) * Shadoo (Made by Sammy) (Combatant) * Calignious (Made by Green Boo) (Combatant) * Blackyrus (Made by Blackyrus) (Combatant) * Lost (Made by LostBanette) (Combatant) * Puffball (Made by Puffball) (Combatant) * Special Toad (Made by Blue) (Combatant) * Chris (Made by Chris) (Combatant) * ShadowBunny (Made by ShadowBunny) (Combatant) * Emiliano (Made by Emiliano) (Combatant) * Fluffy (Made by Fluffy) (Combatant) * Guanzido (Made by Fluffy) (Combatant) * Jeremiah (Made by Jeremiah) (Combatant) * OC (Made by OC) (Combatant) * Sparky (Made by Sparky) (Combatant) * Pughead (Made by Pughead) (Combatant) * Scole (Made by Scole) (Combatant) * Noah (Made by Noah) (Combatant) * Jennz (Made by Jennz) * Nicktendo (Made by Nicktendo) (Combatant) * Jarack (Made by Jarack) (Combatant) * Fartio Cat (Made by Fartio) (Combatant) Plot The series begins with a shot of a large island, small cities, mountains, forests, and one large volcano can be seen on the island. A large holographic countdown appears above the island and the camera cuts to many groups of different combatants in different locations, including a city, forest, and field. The countdown counts down from three and the fighting begins. William and Shaderp run into each other in the city with their swords drawn. William and Shaderp clash with their swords, sending each other flying backward. An explosive lands in between William and Shaderp, and the camera pans up to Scorch firing shots from the roof of a building. Scorch then notices Holy Knight shooting fireballs at Screet, so he fires a shot at Holy Knight to protect Screet. Holy reflects the shot and it hits OC, killing him. Holy then shoots a fireball at Scorch, sending him flying into a group of Scribblers in the forest with his fuse lit, causing him to explode, killing himself and the surrounding Scribblers. Screet is shot in the stomach by Rebirth while trying to fight Holy, Holy reacts and blocks a second bullet with his shield. Rebirth flies up to Holy and the two prepare to fight. The camera then cuts to Screets body falling next to Scale, who becomes enraged and transforms into her dragon form. Scale flies up towards Holy and Rebirth, letting out a roar and attempting to kill Rebirth and Holy with beams of fire breath. Holy fights Scale's flames with his own beam of fire as Rick teleports in and blasts Scale with his Hyper Blaster, causing her to transform back to her standard form and fall to the ground, dead. Rebirth attempts to slice Rick with his sword, but he teleports to the ground before Rebirth can swing. Rick lands in between Shaderp and William, who are still fighting. Shaderp attempts to stab Rick but he jumps out of the way at the last moment, causing him to stab William instead. Rick is then hit with a piece of toast fired from Emiliano's toaster gun. Emiliano then jumps in and attempts to shoot Shaderp with a piece of toast, only for him to block the shot. Rebirth then plunges down from above driving his sword into the ground right next to Emiliano, who shoots him with a piece of toast. As this happens, Rick teleports to William's corpse and steals his sword. Shaderp runs from the fight, as he does, Rick teleports behind in and swings his sword. Shaderp blocks the swing and the force from the clash sends them flying into the field outside of the city. After being sent flying towards Chris and Scratch, Rick and Shaderp clash again, but this time Shaderp is able to overpower Rick, sending him flying over the heads of Scole, Fluffy, Sparky, and Pughead. The four prepare to fight only to be ran over by Special Toad in his low rider, killing the four of them. Chris jumps onto the hood of Special Toad's car and plunges his sword into the engine causing it to explode and killing him and Special Toad in the process. In the forest, Calignious holds Puffball down, allowing Blackyrus to kick him, sending him flying. Calignious then betrays Blackyrus by attacking him with his tail. This attack only angers Blackyrus, causing him to punch Calignious with all his might, sending him flying into the island's volcano, causing it to rumble, and then erupt. Lava covers most land area on the island, killing any Scribblers who are unable to fly, leaving Guanzido, Holy Knight, Rebirth, and Shadoo as the remaining survivors. Shadoo and Guanzido are both killed by falling molten rock, while Rebirth manages to dodge the rocks and Holy Knight is teleported to an untouched patch of land by Sucubo. As Holy and Sucubo rest, Rebirth spots them and fires a massive beam, killing Sucubo and severely injuring Holy Knight, destroying his helmet and shield. As Holy tries to limp away, Rebirth lands next to him. Holy attempts to fire a beam of holy fire at Rebirth, but without Sucubo he no longer has his powers. Holy accepts defeat, and Rebirth finishes off Holy, impaling him with his sword, making him the last man standing and the winner of the Battle Royale. Gallery SSBR_Title_Card.jpg|The title card for Scribbler Smackdown: Battle Royale SSBR_Countdown.jpg|A group of Scribblers shown as the countdown begins. Characters from left to right include: Calignious, Lost, Puffball, Shadoo, and ShadowBunny. SSBR_Clash.jpg|Shaderp and William clash in the city. SSBR_Frowning_OC.jpg|OC making the infamous "Frowning OC" face before being killed by one of Scorch's shots. SSBR_Scorch.jpg|Scorch landing among a group of Scribblers in the forest before exploding. Characters from left to right include: ShadowBunny, Fartio Cat, Scorch, Nicktendo, and Jarack. SSBR_Scale.jpg|Scale being blasted by Rick's Hyper Blaster, Rebirth and Holy Knight can be seen below the beam. SSBR_Emiliano.jpg|Emiliano shoots Rebirth with a piece of toast as Rick teleports from behind Shaderp and steals William's sword. SSBR_Field.jpg|Rick and Shaderp's clash sends them skidding into a field in between Scratch (Left) and Chris (Right)) SSBR_Roadkill.jpg|Special Toad runs over Sparky, Scole, Pughead, and Fluffy in his low rider. SSBR_Puffball.jpg|Blackyrus kicks Puffball out of Calignious' hands. SSBR_Cali.jpg|Calignious is sent flying out of the forest by Blackyrus' punch. SSBR_Eruption.jpg|The volcano erupts, wiping out all land based fighters. SSBR_Guanzido.jpg|Jennz and Noah run from incoming lava in fear as Guanzido takes to the skies. SSBR_Survivors.jpg|The remaining fighters dodge falling molten rock. Characters from left to right include: Rebirth, Guanzido, Shadoo, and Holy Knight. SSBR_Target.jpg|Rebirth targets Sucubo with his beam. SSBR_Beam.jpg|Holy Knight and Sucubo are blasted by Rebirth's beam, killing Sucubo. SSBR_Holy.jpg|Holy Knight limps away after being blasted by Rebirth's beam. SSBR_Rebirth_Holy.jpg|Rebirth lands next to holy Knight, prepared to strike, Holy knight attempts to shoot beams of fire, but can't without Sucubo. SSBR_Victory.jpg|Rebirth impales Holy Knight, killing him and making himself the winner. Category:Series